The present invention relates to a shoulder prosthesis for a total shoulder replacement.
Prostheses for use in a total shoulder replacement are known and essentially consists of a humeral component which is implanted in the proximal humerus and the glenoid component which replaces the socket of the shoulder.
While modularity has been utilized in shoulder prostheses with respect to the glenoid component as can be seen in the McNab-English Total Shoulder Replacement developed by De Puy Incorporated, the question of modularity has not been addressed with regard to the humeral component.